deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Los Zetas cartel vs Russian Mafia
Los zetas: mexico's most dangerous drug gang. russian mafia: soviet gangsters who spread fear to all know them. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! WEAPONS los zetas weapons russian mafia weapons: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Los_Zetas_Cartel&action=edit&section=2 edit Battle The battle opens as 5 Russian Mafia members exit from a car and approach an alley that is their hideout. They find out however, the los zetas cartel have set up a drug store next to thier headquaters. Not pleased to have thier territory taken over, The mafia boss tells one of his henchmen a plan. he hands him some money, and the mafia member enters the building. Inside, He meets up with a cartel member acting as a cashier. He hands him the money and buys a bag of Coccaine. As the cartel member puts the money in the resgister, the mafia member pulls out his M1911 and shoots the cartel member, killing him. (4-5) He spits on the cartel member's corpse and steals the resgister's money, but another cartel member hears the commotion and quickly kills the mafia member with his MP5. (4-4) The other Mafia Members quickly enter the building and get behind the cashier desk and enter a door but end up getting ambushed by 2 cartel members. During the fire fight, one of the cartel members is killed by 2 mafia members with a PPSh-41 and AK-74. (3-4) The other Cartel members makes a run for it. One of the Mafia members finds a door and enters it, Unaware of the Cartel member hiding in the room. The Cartel member wraps a Garrote wire around the Mafia member's neck and pulls harder, until the mafia member's head falls off. (3-3) The Cartel member quickly runs out of the room, exits the building, and approachs the mafia's car. He pulls out 30 pounds of dynamite, puts it beneath the driver seat of the car, and retreats to a safer distance. Meanwhile, inside the building, the 2 of the remaining mafia members chase a cartel member. The cartel member hides and shoots one the mafia members with his AR-15. (3-2) The other mafia member slowly pulls the pin on a RGD-5. He hurls the grenade in the room, killing the cartel member. (2-2) The Mafia Member exits the building and enters the car, unaware of the bomb. The cartel who planted the bomb waits for his chance, then pushes the dentinator, blowing up the car. (1-2) The mafia boss hears the explosion and approachs the Cartel member who dentonated the car, M1911 in hand. The cartel member panics and tries to pulls out his glock, but the Mafia boss shoots first and kills him. (1-1) As he reloads his pistol, bullets fly at the wall. He turns and sees the Cartel holding a glock pistol. The mafia Boss fires back, forcing the Cartel Boss to retreat. As the mafia boss enters the room, the Cartel boss wraps a garrote wire around the Mafia boss's neck. the Mafia boss elbows him, though, before the wire could any serious damage. The Cartel Boss angrily charges the Mafia boss, but doesn't see the knife the Mafia boss is pulling out. The mafia stabs the cartel boss in the stomach, the disembowls him. (0-1) The Mafia Boss pulls out a cigar and smokes it, pleased with his victory. he then stares at the dead Cartel boss's corspe and says "Вы были хороши, но не достаточно хороши." ("you were good, but not good enough.") Retrieved from "http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Zetas_Cartel" Category:Blog posts